Paraíso
by Grey Narukami
Summary: Ella pensó que con su sacrificio había conseguido salvarla pero más no se esperaba que su sacrificio tendría otro resultado.


_**Solo diré que estaba inspirado a la hora de escribir sobre este par de chicas y simplemente ojala pasen un agradable momento de lectura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka Magica no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paraíso<strong>_

Oscuridad, solo eso puedo ver... recuerdo que... que luchaba contra ella... si... aun lo recuerdo, mi cuerpo ya no duele... no siento dolor alguno, pero me pregunto ¿qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Estará aquí conmigo? pero no veo nada, ahora que me doy cuenta... tampoco escucho nada, este lugar debe ser esa zona a donde van a parar aquellas almas descarriadas... como lo fui yo, pero espero haberlo logrado... espero haber hecho algo bien... que por fin pude lograr... que por fin pude conseguir... un final feliz.

Es extraña esta sensación de estar como flotando... no sentir ni oír nada... ¿estaré aquí para toda la eternidad? será aburrido si es así... ¡Un momento! empiezo a ver una luz a la distancia, es leve pero poco a poco va en aumento, hasta que se vuelve una luz muy molesta y... y ahora ya no hay oscuridad sino que una luz muy clara que me ha hecho cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos me doy cuenta que estoy en un gran y extenso campo, en el centro hay un árbol muy frondoso y enorme, el cielo azul con las blancas nubes que lo transitan, este lugar es demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto, se respira un aire lleno de gran paz, y la suave brisa que acaricia mi rostro es demasiado reconfortante... es un hecho... este no es mi lugar ideal... este no es un lugar al cual yo llamaría... paraíso

Observo todo lo que hay a mi alrededor y la verdad solo se puede ver aquel césped tan... tan... tan verde, pero al dirigir mi mirada hacía aquel árbol me doy cuenta que se encuentra una persona, está sentada y observando el cielo mientras aquel árbol le brinda un poco de su sombra, la curiosidad es muy grande en mí y me dirijo a donde está aquella persona, no la puedo reconocer pero al momento de colocarme delante de ella mi mente se despeja y todos los recuerdos... todas las memorias vienen de golpe. Aquella chica contra la que había luchado, a la que deseé salvar con toda mi alma y mi corazón, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una gran frustración invadió mi corazón... esa chica estaba ahí sentada observando el cielo, y la única explicación que pude encontrar para que ella se encontrara ahí era... era que no había conseguido mi cometido... había fallado en mi intento por salvarla... soy... soy... soy una idiota que creyó una vez más en esas idioteces de que existen los finales felices... soy una idiota... una niña que... que... se deja llevar por tonterías.

No pude resistirlo y me dejé caer en aquel césped y comencé a llorar, hacía un gran intento por contener mis lágrimas pero era en vano, no podía hacerlo, no sentía deseos de verla a la cara, sentía vergüenza... ¿Por qué no me concedieron la oportunidad de crear un final feliz para ella? Solo eso pedía... solo deseaba aunque fuese una vez en la vida ser parte de un final feliz... ya no puedo... no se que haré ahora que sé que eh fracasado en aquella misión que me impuse... no debería estar en este lugar... debería estar pagando por mis pecados y por la estupidez de no haberla salvado.

"Lo siento" alcancé a decir mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas que con facilidad brotaban de mis ojos color rubí, no puedo creer que... ¡Un momento! aquel sentimiento de frustración se comienza a alejar, pero no lo entiendo... no… no... no puedo creer que me sienta tan bien en sus brazos, al verme llorar ella sin pensarlo dos veces se me ha acercado para abrazarme, mientras comienza a acariciarme suavemente mi cabello, cosa que ni siquiera mi madre hizo por mí, aquel pesar se aleja, busco refugio en su pecho y la comienzo a abrazar... "Lo siento" digo nuevamente.

"Gracias por haber estado conmigo en todo momento", contestó ella, su voz era tan dulce, tan tranquilizante, parecía no importarle que ahora ya no éramos parte del mundo de los vivos... aun cuando le dije que había fallado en mi intento por salvarla de aquel abismo en el que ella había caído... aun con todo eso, dice estar agradecida conmigo, esas palabras me dieron el valor para verla a la cara y al hacerlo, me doy cuenta que está sonriendo, esa dulce sonrisa llena de gratitud, al ver eso me doy cuenta que ella no sufre... y yo tampoco... "Y gracias por estar en estos momentos a mi lado... quédate conmigo para siempre" agregó aquella chica a quien quise matar al momento de conocerla y que con el tiempo empecé a querer mucho.

"Juro que me quedaré a tu lado para toda la eternidad" le respondo, y para sellar aquel juramente me le comienzo a acercar lentamente para poder probar sus labios... así es... ella es la única digna para poder besarme y nadie más, el juramento es sellado con aquel beso lleno de mucho amor... amor sincero... después de eso decido que lo mejor es recostarme en sus piernas y dejarme llevar por aquella agradable brisa, mientras que ella no deja de acariciar los mechones de cabello que recorren mi frente, aquel campo no es nada realmente... estar con ella para mí es el verdadero paraíso... creo que de una manera muy particular... esta historia tuvo un final feliz... "Sayaka gracias por dejar que me quede a tu lado" le digo a aquella joven de cabello corto a lo que ella me responde "No tienes nada que agradecer... Kyoko" y con aquellas palabras ambas guardamos silencio y nos dejamos llevar por el agradable momento... total, tenemos toda la eternidad para disfrutar de nuestro amor lleno de gran pureza.


End file.
